


Someday

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: This is just a poem about Sam's love for Dean, from Sam's POV.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> If it says "he," then it is speaking of Dean.

A beautiful face in a crowd, but only an idol to one.

The only guardian since fire had ripped away the only semblance of a normal life. 

The only arms that could feel safe and inviting in the face of death,

The only whisper of assurance that would never go unnoticed.

Deep green eyes that never stop seeking reassurance of their own. 

For though he was strong, his heart ached with every passing moment, 

Though he was righteous, he couldn't always do the right thing.

Sam loved him anyway.

Sam loved him in the way that suns fall in love with one another;

Too dangerous to hold,

Too intense to approach,

And too misunderstood by those who should have known from the start. 

Love is patient,

Love is kind;

Sam will wait for however long it takes. 

He couldn't feel the same way. 

It was wrong,

Dirty,

 _Bad_. 

He does not fret outwardly, for this life is inevitable. 

A life run by wrath and sadness and love,

Somehow they all manage to meld into one.

And it's still the most beautiful thing in the world to Sam. 

Someday Sam will tell him. 

Someday it'll click in those deep green eyes, 

Strong arms will wrap around Sam's waist,

Just as they had when they were young.

Except,

Hands that have been silently begging to touch for years won't hesitate,

Gasping mouths will finally touch and cause sparks to ignite within their beings, 

They'll race for the finish, and end together.

Their eyes will meet, 

For the first time there will be no fear in their connected gaze. 

Only adoration and love and  _hope._

There will be hope in his eyes for the first time since that night. 

Love is patient, 

Love is kind. 

It waits and waits, 

For it knows.

Someday,

Someday it'll happen. 

A beautiful face in a crowd, but only a soulmate to one. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Wincest, and you enjoyed this, I have other fanfics for you to read :)


End file.
